Vegas
by inuyashalover12345
Summary: This is a one-shot UlquiHime. While in Las Vegas, Rangiku spikes Orihime's drink. Read to find out the after math of what happened the next morning with her boyfriend Ulquiorra. This story was removed so this is it re-submitted. I hope it stays up. R&R and no flames! I suck at summaries so just read it! Thanks!


**(A/N This is NOT and I repeat NOT my story. My good friend wrote this as a birthday present for me in a matter of 3 days. I'm posting it, against her wishes to show how good of a writer she is.)**

**Side NOTE: I do not claim to own any of these characters. If I did, Ichigo would've died and Ulquiorra would have babies with Orihime and live happily ever after. **

**Vegas**

Orihime's eyelids fluttered open when she saw the red sunburst across her eyes. She rubbed her eyes groggily and tried to adjust them to the bleary sunlight streaming through the open window. She felt stiff, a bit sore, and slightly dirty. She sat up and traced her eyes around the room before realizing something was off. Wait, this wasn't her room. Where were the bright colors and half eaten snack wrappers? Where were her posters of pop-tart dinosaurs and her macaroni picture placed as flowers? This place was clean, the sheets smelled of linen and something else unidentifiable. The walls were stark white, painfully so. Her room did not have pure white sheets, fancy molding, or nice white carpet. No, her room was MESSY, and if this place was not messy then where was she? Her eyes circled the room till they landed on only one familiar sight, her boyfriend, Ulquiorra Cifer. Wait what? Her boyfriend?

There he slept peacefully next to Orihime, his breathing was set at a lethargic pace and his body relaxed. This was a normal sight for Orihime…

Except for the fact that he was half naked…

His pale back was bared to her, it moved with every intake of breath, the whipcord muscles, capable and raw shifted as he exhaled lightly. THIS was not normal. She had never slept with a half naked Ulquiorra in the 3 years they had been together. Not even when she and him were kissing! Sure they were romantically involved with each other… but… The thought of it sent her in a mad blushing frenzy.

Now, where was she last night? Ah yes, she was at a party after arriving in vegas to celebrate Rangiku's marriage to Gin. It was originally supposed to be an all girls only thing but no one really trusted Rangiku with the handful of young innocent girls. Who knows what shenanigans she would be up to? Anyways, Orihime's brow furrowed. OH YES! Rangiku handed her a drink that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside… She remembered pulling an unwilling Ulquiorra to dance with her, pulling him closer and closer… Then the rest was a blur. She sat up, the sheets falling away from her body, her eyes widening every second.

Orihime Inoue was clad in the very clothes on the day she was born.

"OH MYYY GODDD…?!" She squealed. Looking down at her lack of clothes she grabbed the thin white sheets and yanked the towards her, leaving a very naked Ulquiorra to her left. Screaming, she tossed the blanket over them both.

"Quiet, woman." He murmured, his arm snaking around her waist pulling her to his level. Orihime writhed a bit, trying to wriggle free… But he was too strong. Her face burned with embarrassment from the proximity…

She was in bed with Ulquiorra. She was in bed with Ulquiorra naked. HIM NAKED. Her brain could not wrap around this concept.

"What are we doing here…?" She whimpered, flushed. Ulquiorra was the type of boyfriend that believed in no sex before marriage. If that was so… then what was this?

"Sleeping." His head was turned, the inky mop of black hair fanned out slightly, tickling Orihimes abdominal. She could tell he was slightly annoyed, he was very grumpy when you woke him during the wee hours of the morning.

She squirmed slightly feeling incredibly uncomfortable to be naked and pressed against him so… closely.

"Ulquiorra… then sleep, just let me go… you can sleep while I'm gone." Her voice wavered slightly. She let out a low whine then wriggled again.

"No." He pulled her closer and turned over till her face pressed against his chest and his chin rested above her head. If she was red before she was definitely scarlet by now! She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the smooth pale skin splayed in front of her.

"Fine… Just… Tell me what happened last night…?" She mumbled against his chest.

Ulquiorra stiffened.

"We had sex." He stated slowly.

Her eyes widened. "Y-you… you don't have to be so… so blunt about it!" She flushed deeper and burrowed into his neck. "And… and, how come you remember it and I don't…?!"

"I believe Rangiku Matsumoto slipped something into your drink."

"So… You took advantage of me in that state?"

"No, YOU took advantage of me." His arm ran along her side slowly.

"And how am I capable of doing that? I can barely manage to look sexy in lingerie much less do anything seductive." She grumbled, jolting as his hand went a bit more south.

"Well Orihime," He whispered quietly in her ear. "I'll have you know… you are a very capable of doing something like that."

She took a moment to take in his words. Her face burning at the seductive tone he was using on her. Did Ulquiorra just say that she was sexy? And since when did he become so… so… irresistibly… hot? Her eyes looked behind him before she noticed her dress that she saved up so much for was torn and lying on the floor in a piled heap, along with her shoes and other things.

"….Ulquiorra…" She said dangerously.

"I'll buy you a new one." He replied before she could finish.

Things were quiet for a while before she looked back up at him, locking her eyes on his.

"I don't understand, if you said no sex before marriage, why are you still here? I mean, you could've just redressed me and pretended that this never happened… I never would have found out…." She whispered meekly, feeling more and more insecure at his silence. "We could've gone along dating and I would never know." She felt tears forming in her eyes.

He eyed her gently, a playful smirk making its way into his features.

"Ah, I knew you would forget THAT…" His eyes seemed sad for a moment.

"Forget what?"

"You really don't remember? I'll have you know, woman. Since I have you, I'm not letting you go…. Because this," He pressed his palm above her chest, "belongs to me, and nobody else."

She felt her heart thundering as his face got closer and closer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad….

He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips, savoring the taste.

"This, that's why I thought when you woke up we'd do it, as many times as it takes for you to remember…"

She flushed. "Pervert… it will only take once." She looked away blushing till she could feel it in the roots of her hair.

He chuckled deeply, straddled her, and turned her face towards him. Smiling, his long fingers tapped the golden glint located on her ring finger.

"I think you're the pervert here Orihime."

(A/N Please review, if I get 50 comments in less than a month she says she will write the prequel when Orihime is in Vegas and her drink was spiked. So review please! And no, NO NO flames! Thanks guys!)


End file.
